


Oh, Baby, Baby, Merry Christmas (Darling)

by thatgirljazz



Category: Veep (TV)
Genre: F/M, holiday fic exchange 2019, veep yuletide 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21997864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgirljazz/pseuds/thatgirljazz
Summary: Prompt: Christmas at the White House with Dan and Amy + too much eggnog at the Christmas party. Post s7 AU.
Relationships: Amy Brookheimer & Dan Egan, Amy Brookheimer/Dan Egan, Tom James/Selina Meyer
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26
Collections: It's Like Christmas Except Happy 2.0





	Oh, Baby, Baby, Merry Christmas (Darling)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alwaysveeping](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysveeping/gifts).



> For Evie!! You’re amazing. Happy Holidays and enjoy! The title is from Taylor Swift's "Christmas Tree Farm" which I believe to be an instant Christmas classic.

The White House looks Christmas card perfect. There’s a soft, blanket of snow on the bushes outside. So fluffy it could be made of marshmallows. The air is cold, but not frigid. Inside, it’s a tasteful glittery wonderland. Trees line the hallways with red and gold orbs sparkling off the white lights weaving in and out of the green branches. Being the first Black female president of the United States, Kemi Talbot had to prove her White House feels modern with homage to tradition. She absolutely nailed it. Of course, Amy is in too much of a rush to notice it. Tonight is the Congressional Ball and there’s some holiday ass kicking and kissing to do.

As Chief of Staff, it’s a blur of various stilettoed women marching in and out of her office with clipboards. She wants to make sure that everything is perfect. Of course, there is mishap with the guest list and she has her assistant, Taylor call every other assistant in the Beltway to confirm who actually is coming. It’s one of the few times that Amy is happy it’s a mostly insider event because vetting new guests would be impossible this late in the game.

She waltzes into the Oval Office to give Kemi the updates. She’s still getting used to her role with a brilliant boss. Sometimes Kemi reminds her of everything Selina used to be. Everything she had wished her to be. She’s always waiting for the other shoe to drop and sometimes it does, but Kemi doesn’t throw tantrums. She expects Amy to own up to the mistakes and provide a solution. It’s so adult Amy has to pinch herself.

“I know you wanted the neckline fixed on your dress. I reminded them that you are the President of the United States and not the some fucking vapid—star-studded—whoever runs those insipid award shows—”

“Hollywood Foreign Press Association?” Kemi offers.

“Huh?” Amy tilts her head.

“I was trying to make a joke.”

“Oh, ha,” Amy gives her a forced smile which makes Kemi laugh. The sound still takes Amy off guard.

“So, dress is being fixed. Guest list?”

“Taylor was on the phone for three hours, but yes, everyone is confirmed. You’re really going charm the fuck out of Senator Castellano, if you want him to reach across the aisle for the Green New Deal.”

“Let me get my voodoo doll.”

The other party was constantly calling Kemi a voodoo priestess when she does something well. It was trashy and racist. It couldn’t possibly be because she’s a capable politician.

“Or maybe I could show up in a Beyonce Givenchy dress with all the jewels?”

“Um? I don’t think there’s time to change—”

“She’s practically naked in the dress. Wow, you really don’t follow pop culture.”

“I guess I could brush up on my references.”

Kemi shakes her head.

“Are you going home to change?”

“I was thinking I’d have Dan just bring my dress.”

“What about Penny? You should see her since you’ll be out all night.”

“My parents are watching her. It’s fine.”

“Amy,” Kemi’s tone is sharp. To get her to raise her voice is a real feat. She’s well practiced at the stern mom tone.

“Hm?” Amy looks up from her phone.

“Go see your kid and get dressed at home, please,” Kemi locks eyes with her.

“Understood,” Amy nods.

The conversation lasts another thirty minutes of Amy telling Kemi all the details and Kemi trusting Amy got it right. She’s like the A student that stays after class to prove she did all the work. It was such a strange dynamic, but it’s exactly why Amy left Selina in the first place five years ago.

When Amy found out she was pregnant, she told Dan. He wasn’t exactly overjoyed, but it was her choice. He came to her hotel room in the middle of the night, ranting about how their child with their looks, their brains, and would be unstoppable. She knew it was Dan-speak for being all in. He was a schemer with not very successful follow through, so she wasn’t too worried about their child being a pawn in a political scheme.

Selina was livid and wanted Amy to get an abortion. Amy refused and was fired. She joined Kemi’s team and the story leaked. It tanked a lot of the good will Selina had built up. Dan, Ben, and Kent jumped ship soon after. BKD officially became Team Talbot a few weeks later.

It took a while for Amy to trust Dan and she refused every proposal. His ideas were straight out of a romantic comedy playbook and she wasn’t going to give in that easily. Finally fed up, Dan left a jewelry box on her hotel nightstand with a note that said, “Don’t fucking flush this”. It was hilarious and honest enough that Amy started wearing the ring. She didn’t acknowledge that they were engaged, but she didn’t take it off. They eloped in a courthouse with Ben as a witness. Kemi made it through the primaries, but Tom James got the nomination and won. He offered Kemi Secretary of State which she gladly accepted.

Penelope “Penny” Samantha Brookheimer Egan was born in the midst of everything and Amy found a fierceness she had never known. She would do anything for her daughter. Dan tried to play it cool, but in the middle of the night, when he thought Amy was asleep, he would stand over Penny’s crib. One time, she called him out on it and he claimed babies so young needed to be checked on frequently. After her generous maternity leave, Kemi asked Amy to be her Chief of Staff. Dan stayed with BKD and blew up Instagram with his picture-perfect family.

When the 2024 election hit, Tom had a heart attack. He survived, but it shook the party’s confidence for re-election. He bowed out and was all too eager to endorse Kemi. She was very strong with minorities and young voters. Amy forgot how exciting it felt to help a candidate she truly believed in. They were unstoppable.  


Amy shakes the thoughts from her head and parks her car. She opens the door and hears Christmas music courtesy of her mother.

“Mommy!”

Amy gets tackled by a blonde blur the minute she walks in the door. Penny’s features are the perfect combination of Dan and Amy. She has Amy’s blonde hair and big eyes, but they’re brown like Dan’s. She has his sharp nose and Amy’s full mouth. The high cheekbones are a toss-up, but Dan loves to claim they’re his. She hopes she gets Dan’s height and doesn’t have to suffer Hobbit jokes. Her mom likes to say “Take one half Egan, one half Brookheimer and shake well.”

“Hi, baby,” Amy hoists her up in the air, “how was kindergarten?” 

“We colored,” Penny tells her, wrapping her arms around her neck.

“You didn’t like it?” Amy nearly laughs at the sour look on her face.

“I don’t know,” Penny shrugs. 

“Is Daddy home yet?”

Penny lets out a big dramatic sigh as her answer. 

“So, that’s a no,” Amy walks them into the kitchen and sets her down. 

Her mom is at the stove finishing up something that smells amazing.

“Hi, Mom,” Amy slings her bag on the kitchen chair.

“Hi, Amy. Your dad went to get more garlic,” she continues to stir.

“I don’t even know we had garlic,” Amy admits.

“Barely. Do you two not grocery shop? Are you starving my granddaughter?”

“Mom, I’m perfectly capable of feeding my child.”

“Nana is making spajetti,” Penny starts spinning.

“Spaghetti,” Amy corrects and takes her by the shoulders before she gets too dizzy.

“There’s a pretty dress on your bed,” Penny wiggles her eyebrows in a way that is so Dan it still spooks her.

“Yes, Mommy has to go back to work. That’s why Nana and Grandpa are here.”

Penny looks at her feet and scrunches her mouth.

“Do you wanna help Mommy get ready?”

“Yes!” she screams.

Of course, Amy isn’t actually going to let a child help her get ready, but Penny likes looking at her jewelry. She stares at herself in the vanity mirror and Amy’s grateful Kemi sent her home.

Amy steps out of the bathroom in her brick red velvet dress. The neckline is tasteful, but more daring than anything Selina would’ve allowed. 

“I think you should wear these,” Penny hands her a pair of diamond drop earrings. It was a present from Dan that he claimed Penny picked out. He might’ve been telling the truth from the way she looks at them.

Amy puts the earrings in and Penny claps.

“You look like a queen!” Penny does her best impression of the Queen of England.

“That makes you a princess,” Amy replied in the same voice she used to take down Dan in London.

“A Christmas princess.”

Amy’s particular about what media Penny consumes, so she hasn’t seen too many Disney movies pre 1990s. Currently, she’s actually obsessed with the Royal Family hence the accent.

Penny runs to the window and the headlights flash.

“Daddy!”

“It could be Grandpa.”

“Holy shi-shirt—what’s that smell?” Dan’s voice asks.

“Nana is making spajetti,” Penny runs down the stairs.

“Spaghetti, “Dan picks her up.

“Dan, you need to get dressed,” Amy tells him from the landing.

One look at Amy and Dan sets their daughter back on the ground. 

“Go see if Nana needs help, PL.”

Penny grumbles and stomps off into the kitchen. 

Before he get into their bedroom all the way, Amy hands him his tux. He huffs and lays it down on the bed. She tries to close the bathroom door on him, but he wedges his way in. She’s well aware they haven’t had sex in a few weeks (because he keeps telling her). 

“Hey,” he pulls her flush against his chest. 

“Dan, we do not have time—”

He covers her  mouth with his and Amy lets out a sigh. 

“No, Dan—"

He kisses down her throat making her eyelids flutter. She’s suddenly warm all over. She gives him a slow, deep kiss as he palms the small of her back. He groans as their tongues dance together. She nips at his lower lip.

“You’re a soft touch,” Amy chuckles.

“Hey, I wouldn’t—"

She blindly grabs the doorknob and dashes out of the bathroom.

“Ames, what the fuck?” Dan glares at her. 

“If it’s that big of a deal, jerk off in the bathroom, you fucking heathen,” Amy rolls her eyes.

“That’s the Christmas spirit,” he grumbles.

They’re able to scarf down some pasta before the car arrives to send them back to the White House. It looks magical, not that Amy is sentimental enough to admit it. 

Amy and Dan are greeted by the President and the First Gentleman.

“You look lovely, Amy,” Kemi smiles.

“I’m so glad they fixed your dress,” Amy barely registers the compliment, “they really did a great job.”

“Does she have an off button?” Kemi looks at Dan.

“Not even pause,” Dan gives her his TV smile.

“Nice to see you, Dan,” Gordon Talbot extends his hand.

“Likewise,” Dan nods. 

“Oh, I need to check up on some things,” Amy rushes away from her boss and the husbands. 

Dan turns his head to see Tom James walking in with Selina Meyer on his arm with Gary trailing behind like the most pathetic one-man entourage he is.

“Madam President,” Tom gives a nod of his head, “Merry Christmas.”

“President James, President Meyer, thank you so much for attending. Happy Holidays,” Kemi shakes their hands.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world. Merry Christmas,” Selina has a fake smile plastered on her face.

They make small talk that Dan doesn’t listen in on. He’s too busy watching Gary fuss. 

“Dan,” Selina gives him a smile that doesn’t reach her eyes.

“Madam President,” Dan returns the same smile,” Mr. President.”

“Hello, Dan, Merry Christmas,” Tom still oozes his stupid folksy charm.

“Where’s your other half?” Selina asks.

“Working,” Dan gives a smug smile. It gives him great pleasure to know Amy has worked in the White House longer than Selina has.

“That would be a first,” Gary mutters.

“Play nice, Gary,” Selina squeezes his arm, “Tell…”

“Penelope,” Gary prompts.

“Penelope to have a Merry Christmas,” 

“I will. Thank you. Enjoy the party.”

They walk off and Dan catches Kemi’s eye. If she’s shocked, she’s not showing it.

“Wow, Selina and Tom.”

“Dan, what did I tell you about being familiar?”

“That you only tolerate me because you love my wife.”

“Smart man.”

Amy moves at lightning speed in her heels. She’s checking on food, drinks, and zips back over to Kemi. 

“Okay, so Senator—”

“Amy, please. I have it handled. Dan, can you help Amy enjoy this party?”

“I can try.”

Dan takes her by the arm and guides her over to a drink table. He hands her a glass of eggnog.

“Drink it before I find a funnel.”

After her first glass, Amy quickly finishes two more and Dan joins her. He stops her before she reaches for a fourth. He takes her hand and leads her away from the table as she protests. 

Amy starts to feel more relaxed and remembers why she loves eggnog. She spies Richard Splett of all fucking people going to talk to Kemi and she wants to stop it. Her heel gets caught on the rug and Dan pulls her to him.

“The only Christmas tradition I like,” his eyes wander upward to the mistletoe hanging above them in the entryway.

“You gotta be shitting me.”

One hand has fistfuls of his jacket and the other is covering his mouth, so he can’t kiss her. He knows her no PDA rule, especially when it’s a work function.

Amy shoves him and only succeeds in losing her balance. Not missing a beat, Dan catches tiny frame before she falls into one of the beautifully decorated trees. A smirk plays on her lips as she looks into his eyes. She won’t give him the satisfaction of a real smile. Dan leans in, his face inches from hers.

“Don’t you fucking dare.”

“I don’t make the rules, Ames.”

Their lips meet and it’s so fucking tender she could melt into the floor. She expects to hear sweeping orchestra music when they break apart. She knows it’s the eggnog and the falling, but she’s breathless. His hands frame her face as he kisses her again. She lets out an involuntary hum of approval and he laughs against her mouth.

“Fuck you.”

“Promise?”


End file.
